tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampirism (Steelfang Strain)
Vampirism granted by Raydin Steelfang, Sylarys Steelfang or those granted with their blood is considered a separate strain of vampirism altogether and shares little in common with other vampric strains. Those lucky enough to receive the blood of these vampires become powerful entities far above a common vampire. The first two vampires which possessed this strain were the parents of Raydin and Sylarys, the vampire magus Sorin Steelfang and his wife Alyssa, which is why the strain is named after them. Most vampires of the Steelfang Strain are part of the Steelfang family. Contracting Vampirism (Steelfang Strain)Category:The New Kingdoms The only way to contract the Steelfang Strain is through deliberate, direct mixing of bloods with a vampire afflicted with the Steelfang Strain. No other methods of transmission are possible and the blood purges all other forms of vampirism or lycanthropy. Bites or attacks from a vampire who holds this strain in their blood will not transmit it. Turning is practically immediate and there is no time to get a cure. All vampires of the Steelfang Strain retain their ability to bear children. All children born from any parent afflicted with the Steelfang strain have the Steelfang Strain as part of their bloodline automatically. It gives total immunity to contracting any known disease, including other vampiric strains or lycanthropy. No Daedra other than Molag Bal may corrupt a Steelfang Vampire. Sylarys' tampering with the space time also blocked Bal from manipulating her kind. It is incurable by common methods. The only way to cure it is to have it directly removed by Molag Bal himself, which is generally not possible. Any vampire who is part of the Steelfang family cannot cure their affliction at all, as it is part of their genetic make up, not an infection. The vampirism, unlike all other strains, does not affect the appearance of the individual afflicted by it, save the slight lengthening of the fangs, making them nearly impossible to tell from normal people. The vampires from the Steelfang Strain also do not show up on detect life, but will not show up on detect dead either. All members of the Steelfang family stop aging biologically when they reach 17. Powers and Abilities Vampires of the Steelfang Strain are significantly more powerful than the common vampires and even vampire lords. They are gifted with supernatural strength, speed and stamina far in excess of a normal human and are capable of using spells generally thought to be restricted to only transformed vampire lords, in a powerful and much more efficient manner. This includes, but is not limited to: Casting vampiric clouds, mass necromancy and mass paralysis. They lack any modifications to their elemental resistance and thus do not take more damage from flames or less from frost. The sun only stunts their stats slightly and does not affect their regeneration. They are immune to poisons and diseases, even to poisons and diseases that a common vampire can catch. Sun spells do not harm Steelfang Vampires either. In fact, Steelfang vampires are not affected by sun spells or silver, unlike normal undead. Also, all vampires of the Steelfang Strain are capable of manipulation of life forces, capable of tearing it out of enemies to heal themselves or refill their magicka. They also can convert their magicka into life to heal others. With practice, a vampire afflicted with the Steelfang Strain can easily defeat multiple people or even an entire army with their life bending powers. Vampires of the Steelfang Strain who are also descended directly from Sorin and Alyssa Steelfang have a fear inducing vision that can drive targets insane or even kill them. This ability only activates upon puberty and is exclusive to Sorin's descendants. All the powers improve with use and practice. A lack of practice will lead to inefficiencies in the powers. Examples of inefficiencies includes Raydin's inability to kill using his fear vision, since he never uses it on anyone, or Annalyse's seeming lack of vampiric powers, since she never uses them. However, to train the skills up does not take very long. Also, almost all known Steelfang vampires are talented magi with a host of many other skills. This is probably a coincidence, though, since Sorin Steelfang's ancestors were all magi with massive affinities for magic and most Steelfang vampires are part of the family. Known vampires with Steelfang Strain * Raydin Steelfang * Sylarys Steelfang * Tavion Wolfbrood * Claude Vauban * Qa'Do (formerly) * Siris Steelfang * Annalyse Steelfang Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Diseases